Audio
by KlaineRForGood
Summary: Cassie was dead. She was gone. But what happens when each member of the glee club receive an audio, explaining just how she died, and how they played a role in both her life, and her death? [OC fic again. I don't own glee, or 13 reasons why(the book this is kinda based around) I own Cassie though]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**So I know what you guys are thinking: two multi-chapter stories all at once, it'll never happen! Well, I may not update everyday, but i'll sure update when I can. The thing is, I had an idea. I want to use Cassie again, cause I find her easier to write about. So basically, without giving away too much, this story could confuse you. I'm not going to tell you what happens, cause that would be silly. All i'm going to say is that it's sad. Each chapter will be in a different member of the glee clubs POV, the first one being in Sam's, who was Cassie's best friend. Cassie is paired with Puck in this story. It may confuse you slightly on the first chapter, but don't stop reading! All will become clear after. Here goes:**

I sat on my bed, clutching the package. Hesitant to open. Of course I didn't want to open it. What was inside probably had the power to mentally destroy me. Cassie. Cassie was inside. Well, her voice was inside. I could tell. She always said that if she died, then she'd leave me a message, and if i'm honest, i'd forgotten about that. I was too wrapped up in the fact that she _had_ died. I hadn't really noticed much else.

That day was the worst of my life. The day she died. It had only been a week ago. I called her, I called her cell phone, I called her house phone, I called her brothers phone. No answer. It wasn't until I made the final call that I realised it was my fault. If only i'd of got there sooner.

I called by her house last, only to find her there, lying lifelessly. Her family were out. She was here, and she was dead. If only i'd of got there sooner.

No one really knew how she died, we just know she was suicidal. I didn't want to know how she died, thank you very much. It would destroy me even more.

I slowly opened the package, revealing the tape. My hands were shaking insanely and I felt both fear and sadness overcome me all at once. Not a very good combination.

I placed the tape into the machine, gulping as I pressed play, her voice filling the room instantly.

_Hey Sam! I hope you're okay, its Cassie here. Now today, for once in your life, I want you to close that guppy mouth of yours and just listen. Cause I have lots to say. I'm going to tell you the story of my life, and more specifically, where, when, how and why my life ended. I always promised i'd leave you an audio! I never break promises, do I? Now, when you finish with this tape, I want you to pass it on. I __**need**__ you to pass it on, Sam. Its important. Everyone who had, even the slightest role in my death, or even in my life, has an audio on this tape. I only want you to listen to yours though, cause each one is personal to that person. I want you to pass it on to Santana, and on Santana's tape, it will give her instructions of whom to pass it on to next. And no, Sam, i'm not crazy. Each person who recieves the tape was special to me in some way, I swear. Now why would a dead girl lie? Ha, that sounds kind of like a joke. Why would a dead girl lie? Quite a joke huh? I have a challenge, try and find a funny punchline to go with that. You can tell it to me when you come up to heaven, hopefully we'll all be old and wrinkly by then. Did you find that funny? I did. C'mon, laugh. I suspect you haven't done an awful lot of that lately. I suppose thats my fault. It was selfish of me to take away all your happiness. But if you listen. you'll find out exactly why I did it._

I was crying by this point, I had to pause the tape. Her voice. her sweet, sweet innocent voice. I took a deep intake of breath and dried my tears, before pressing play once more.

_Lets go back to that day, the day my world came crashing down. And no, i'm not talking about the day I died, i'm talking about the day I found out I was pregnant. Ha, I bet now you're frowning. I bet you're thinking: 'Cassie didn't get pregnant, what a load of bulshit, what is she getting at here?' but remember what I said Sam, Why would a dead girl lie? Exactly. I did get pregnant. I didn't tell anyone, nobody at all. I was too ashamed of myself. I should of known how stupid Puck was. Anyway, i'm not getting into that. I need you to keep focus. One more thing too: don't tell anyone, I need you to keep this a secret. What's said on this tape, stays with you and only you, each and every person will find out at a different time. So, I got pregnant, I was ashamed, yada yada yada. Then, my dad died. My life literally flashed before my eyes on that day. He overdosed. As you know. I couldn't deal with it all. Blaine, my mom, Cooper. They were all in bits, and i'm the middle child, surely Cooper should of taken control, but he couldn't. Life became increasingly difficult after that. I had all this pressure, exams, and graduation was near, and nationals for both glee and cheerios. I couldn't obtain it all. I became thinner, as you probably noticed. I looked a mess, and I never slept. Puck noticed, and he became distant. You noticed, and you became distant. Maybe it was just me distancing myself away from everyone, I became enclosed. My baby bump began to show, and my body couldn't take it. I miscarried. I didn't think of it as a big deal, but it fucking hurt. Anyway, so my life was insanely messed up. I couldn't concentrate, I was failing in class. I had nowhere to go, and nothing to do after graduation. So the idea came to me, I was in math class. It didn't surprise me, I mean, math class is where most kids feel suicidal, but I was serious. So I went home, I skipped glee that day remember? I'm sure you were looking for me. Probably why you called me about 100000000 times. Thats why I made this audio, just to keep you in the loop about what's happening. Obviously i'm making this tape before I die. Or is this my ghost? Oooh scary! No, i'm actually about to die. After this. Anyway, I came home, and I went to the bathroom, and I got out some pills. The pills are right here actually! Listen!_

I paused the tape once more as she shook the pill bottle. Grimacing at the thought of her making this video. She sounded so happy. Was she really that desperate to die?

_Anyway, so, I decided I want to take a leaf out of my dad's book. Its not like anyone would miss me anyway. So, the rest is history really. You know what happens next, just as well as I do. But i'm going to have to go now, I have to get these tapes done and get this over with before mom comes home. Oh and Sam? SMILE! Enjoy life! I know I enjoyed my life, and I want you to enjoy yours! You only get one life, Sam. Don't waste yours mourning over me. Take care, I love you. I love you I love you I love you. I fucking love you Sam Evans, don't you ever forget that. Best friends till eternity, right? I love you again, stay well. And look after yourself, and watch over Blaine for me. Thanks for everything, I owe my life to you._

And with that, the tape faded. She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I intook a deep breath, breathing it out several seconds later, shakily. The tape was now in my possesion, Sam hadn't really told me what it was, just that I had to listen and that it was important. I know I shouldn't listen to trouty mouth. Most of the stuff that escapes his huge mouth is shit, but he looked so serious when he told me what to do. I had to listen, whatever was on this tape had clearly shaken him. I sat down on the curb outside the 7/11, and plugged my headphones in, before closing my eyes as the tape began to play.

_Well, hello you! Santana, Santana Lopez. Long time no speak huh? Well, at least it seems like a long time, for you maybe anyway. And no, before you stop this tape and run away, thinking you've gone insane, it is Cassie. Yes, Cassie Anderson. You're best friend and partner in crime, remember? Yes, its that physcho that killed herself. Don't be alarmed though, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I assume Sam gave you the tape? Yes, well thats good. He listened. Well, this is my explanation I guess. I thought you deserved one, so here goes:_

I paused the tape before she could go any further, her voice ringing in my ears. Tears rolled down my cheeks. It was her. She wanted to talk to me. She actually wanted to talk to me.

It took a few minutes before I could press play again, but I did.

_I suppose you're wondering why I killed myself. Right? Well thats simple. My life was a train wreck. Wait, this is weird. I'm talking about my death, as if i've already died, but thats the strange thing about it, isn't it Santana? Where I am right now, i'm alive. But where you are right now, i'm dead. Isn't that weird? Its like something out of a creepy, twisted horror movie. Well, thats my life in a nutshell. A horror story. My life's a mess. My dad is dead, overdosed. As you very well know. What you don't know however, is that I lost a baby last week. Yes, a real baby. A real baby. Puck got me pregnant, surprise surprise. It was really just a matter of time. But yeah, either way, I miscarried. My body can't take shit like that I guess. Too weak. Its about to get weaker. What you also didn't know, and I bet you and all others are itching to find out, is my cause of death. Well, I haven't done it yet, where I am. But where you are, I did it a while ago, I suspect. Well, i'm about to overdose. Yes, overdose. Like father, like daughter huh? Funny, that. Well here, with me now, I have the same pills he used. He only used 3, he died instantly. I guess thats convinient, mom won't have to go buy another box, cause theres still 7 left, so i'll be leaving them with 4. Anyway, so, my life is messy. I know your life isn't great, but don't you dare do this. Don't follow my lead. Promise me you wont. I want you to live to the fullest. Life is short, and sweet. Just like me. Haha. Anyway, so I want you to do one final thing for me: I need, I really __**need**__ you to pass this tape on to Finn for me. Yes, Finn. Nobody else. And make sure he listens to it alone, without Berry. She'll get her turn when the time comes. Don't tell anyone about this. Promise me. Don't tell Finn what this is, he'll find out for himself. Swear you won't tell a soul, they'll find out when the time is right. Finn, only Finn. Okay? I love you. Thanks for everything, Sanny. Take care now. I love you. Thank you, stay strong. Stay smiling. You have a beautiful smile, it's a shame I didn't see it more. Smile, laugh, have fun! Also, when they actually finally make a shrek 5, cause I know they will, make sure you watch it. For me. You know how much I love shrek. Make sure you, and all of the new directions watch it, together. For me. Okay, gotta go now. I gotta go visit my new apartment, in heaven. Thats quite good actually. I wonder if it'll have a TV? Well, theres only one way to find out. Lots of love, bye sweetie. _

I was a wreck, sobbing on the floor. It was in a public place, and I was getting strange looks, but I didn't care. I needed to get this to Finn, right now.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyebrows furrowed into a frown as I stared down at the tape before me, I sat down on the bench in the locker room, putting my earphones in and clicking play on the tape machine, holding the tape that Santana had very kindly, but very briefly given me this morning. I had no idea what was on the tape, I suspected a mound of her insults. This was probably a practical joke. I closed my eyes as a familar voice filled my ears.

_Finnocence! Hey! Nice to speak again. I know you're probably freaking out right now. Yes, its ME! Cassie! Y'know, the one that always used to buy you milkshakes in return for your killer bear hugs? Yeah, thats the one. I'm guessing Santana fulfilled my wish? Well thats a relief. Santana usually doesn't listen to anyone, but then again, who could ignore a dead girls final wish? You'd have to be pure evil to do something like that, i'm not sure even Sue would stoop that low._

Her laugh. She laughed. That laugh I thought i'd never hear again. My eyes shot open in shock, brimming with tears. I paused the tape and just thought for a minute. This was why Santana was so quiet, and not her usual self all day today. Even Brittany had noticed it. Probably the reason Sam had been shook up recently too.

_This is my confession. I'm going to tell you everything. How my life came to an end. I owe you that much. First you will laugh, then you will cry. I know you too well. You're a big softie really. So, when my dad died, I was broken. I then had a very sad week, cause I miscarried. Yes, miscarried. I got pregnant, not that anyone noticed. My life was a joke, my life is a joke, depending on how you look at it. Anyway, it needed to end. I couldn't take it anymore. That brings us here.. to this tape. I needed to say a proper goodbye, cause, dead or not, i'd never forgive myself otherwise. So i'm saying goodbye to everyone, everyone that was special to me. You were like my brother. My tall, cute, sweet, teddy bear of a brother. I'll always love you. Every inch of my heart, my body. Everything, i'll miss you So, now my tape to you is almost over, pass this over to Rachel please? That shouldn't be hard, you spend almost every waking hour with the girl. Don't tell her what is on the tape though, I want her to find out by herself. Don't discuss or tell anyone about this either. I want them to find out thereselves. I love you Thank you for everything. You're perfect. One more thing, can you dance at my funeral? I could use a laugh. Thanks, for being you. Stay true to yourself, you are amazing. We are infinite._

I leant my head back against wall, tears spilling from my eyes. I needed to keep control, I needed to get this to Rachel, for Cassie, and only Cassie.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Quick thing, I wont be doing all the new directions. I doubt Cassie would want to explain to Tina why she had killed herself, cause Cassie barely speaks to her. I'll be doing the main ones: Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine etc. I'll also be doing an epilogue (like, aftermath) but that'll be one chapter.**

This had better of been important, I should of been practicing my vocal runs. I huffed slightly as I placed the tape in my recorder. Finn had told me that it was important. Even more important than singing. I close my eyes, and wait for the tape to start playing.

_Berry. Hello. Now, if i remember, we didn't really see eye-to-eye most of the time. But that doesn't mean I don't care for you. And before you go crazy, its Cassie, yes. I wanted to explain myself. Yes, i'm dead. Well, where you are, i'm dead. I recorded you this in hope you'd listen. I need you to listen. I'm glad it got to you, and when this tape is over, I want you to pass it on to Quinn. Please. I really need you to. I want you to stay quiet about everything you hear, don't tell anyone. I know that may seem hard for you, but just please. Please. So, let me explain:_

_My dad, he.. he passed. I think you gathered that. My life is, or was a mess. I miscarried a kid, and I felt like shit. I hope you understand why i've done this. Don't hold it against me, please. Hey, thats a Britney song. Please, I pray that Mr Schue doesn't ever do another Britney week. God help you if he does, I wish you the best of luck. But if he does, make sure Brittany sings that song! Anyway, so I hope you'll forgive me for what i've done, and understand the reasons why i've done it. I had to. I'm about to take some pills, and that will be me, gone. Forever. I've always admired you, you know? You've got so much talent, so much potential. Stay smiling, stay happy. Make sure you take care of yourself. I'm sad I wont be there to see your broadway debut, but i'm sure it will be spectacular, just like you. You are perfect, Rachel Berry. I love you, and thank you for everything you've ever done for me. Although I may not of shown it. I do think you're flawless. Thank you for everything. _

I, for the first time in my life, was speechless. I needed to get this to Quinn, and I, in that moment, realised just how amazing Cassie was. I realised why Puck had loved her so much. I was no longer angry at her for what she did. She wasn't selfish. I knew that now.

**Sorry the chapters are short, they need to be..**


End file.
